the woods
by CookieLover92
Summary: a brother and a sister go into the woods one night and what they find shocks them. will the secrets of their dark pasts be revealed or will they be the ultimate weapons to the downfall of halloweentown? some swearing
1. the beginning

enjoy

* * *

As all may know Halloween is a time for the neighborhood children to knock on doors and beg for candy. For most kids it's mainly the candy for others it's all about dressing and becoming someone else for a while. 

For two kids it wasn't always about the candy and dressing up. It was about the adventure that they had shared together. Rubi and Mason were brother and sister. They were fraternal twins. Rubi was older by ten minutes and she never let her brother forget it. She was 5'5" with waist long brown streaked hair and blinding silver eyes. She had pale skin, which made almost everyone she met think that she was a sickly girl. This night she transformed herself into a vampire. She wore a black strapless corset, along the back of it the lace looked like spider webs. She wore a short black skirt with long black stockings and pumps. Her brown hair was down, and her fake fangs were placed in her mouth with a paste that lasted for only 2 hours. Enough time to scare some of the neighborhood kids. Mason on the other hand was 5'9" with black hair. His hairstyle was what most call "emo". He had eyes so dark they looked black as night, and opposite of his sister he had skin that looked tan so most people thought him an active boy though he was very thin. This night he was a dead groom. He wore a torn up tux (that was his fathers') and he had "blood" on his face and down his neck his eyes looked bloodshot and dead. His shoes were, of course, black and his hair was messy and looked like he climbed out of a grave because he had dirt in it and on his shoulders.

Well this Halloween night the brother and sister wanted to go on the best adventure that they could before being forced away from each other. If you are wondering why they were going to separate, their parents were well known government scientists that had an act of performing risky and dangerous experiments (from which most people believed the mysterious eye color of their children originated). One day, while conducting an experiment, they had mysteriously disappeared and were nowhere to be found. The government thought it would be the best thing to seperate the kids even though the kids had disapproved.

"Mase," began Rubi, her silver eyes looked up after t.p.ing the house of the old lady down the road.

"Yeah?"

"Lets have one last most awesome adventure."

"Dur, where to sis?"

"Those woods." As Rubi said this she pointed out straight ahead and Mason turned to look into the forbidden forest.

"Ladies first." He said bowing low and rising, smirking as he did this.

"Well go on then" replied Rubi laughing hard as her brother stuck his nose up into the air and walked off shaking his hips as he did so.

"Thank you." He said in a high- pitched voice.

Within the woods the trees ruffles were heard. Mason and Rubi were brave but not stupid and they knew that their way was lost but still sang and had fun and played while passing. While they were playing Mason had pushed Rubi so hard she fell and he continued walking and laughing. After a few seconds his laughter died away and he looked around hoping to see her brushing dirt off herself.

"OK Rub you're not funny anymore."

He started getting worried and walked toward where she fell. He walked not to far and saw Rubi looking at a tree as if lost in a trance. As if pretending to answer a question he talked to her like an infant.

"Yes _Wubi_," he said in a mock baby voice, "dat is a _twee_. Now wet's go befoe the evil _twee monster_ gets you."

"Shut up. Look what's on the _twee_" she responded rolling her eyes.

Mason looked up and saw the face of a pumpkin on the tree.

"Mason it looks like a door." She extended her hand to the knob. "Let's go and get out of this hell hole."

Mason stopped her arm and said in a whisper, "I don't trust this. I have a bad feeling. Com'on let's go."

He turned around pulling her behind him. Rubi got herself out of his grip and ran back to the door. Mason turned and tried to pull her back but she was too fast for him. She pulled the knob and saw…. Nothing.

"See Mason," she said smiling, "there is nothing to worry about."

"Hahaha yeah I guess you're right." He said turning away from her. "Now really let's-."

Before he could finish he heard her scream and turned in time to see her fall into the tree and before the door closed he jumped in after her.

They were both falling in darkness. Mason pulled his sister close to him to try and protect her. After falling in the darkness for a bit, they hit solid ground. Rubi got up first and helped her brother up and looked around. She saw a scarecrow. Well it looked like one except for the pumpkin head. Mason stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"I don't think that it's safe here. We have got to go back."

He turned but the tree that they had come out had disappeared in fact there was no longer a tree.

"What the hell?" He turned to see that his sister was looking over the shoulders of the scarecrow.

* * *

there will be more if you review. constructive critism is always nice, there's a cookie in it for all the first people to respond and review. 


	2. deeper and deeper

here is chapter two...i hope you enjoy reading it as i have enjoyed writing it

**DISCLAIMER: **i only own Rubi and Mason; they are my children of my story haha

* * *

As Rubi was peering over the shoulder of the scarecrow she said in a low mystical voice, "I hear mom's voice."

Mason's eyes filled with pure hatred and narrowed, "mom and dad are dead. You now that they committed suicide."

"No she is singing."

"Rubi we had to leave NOW!" he yelled. He reached over to Rubi and spun her around to face him. Her usually alert eyes looked glazed and hypnotic. Mason saw that no matter how tight was his hold was on her she continuously pulled closer to the place where he too began to hear music and someone's voice.

"Dad?" Mason whispered, his dark eyes opened wide while his grip slipped off his sister.

The second she was released she bolted towards the strange, yet inviting music. Mason took a minute to snap out of his reverie and chased after her. They passed through the graveyard. Ghosts came out at them and Rubi dodged them with ease but Mason had difficulties due to his height. Mason looked ahead and saw a manhole opened down into the ground and Rubi was running straight to it.

"Rubi!" He yelled. She didn't hear him.

"Rubi!" He ran faster to grab her before she went down. He caught her around the middle causing them to both trip and fall, landing on one side of the street. Coming out of the manhole were monsters and other ghoulish creatures circling around the siblings. Mason dragged him and his sister away from the creatures coming closer. He eventually hit a wall; he looked down into his arms to see that Rubi's eyes were closed and her head limped to the side.

"Rubi", he shook her; she didn't respond.

"Rubi", a little more urgent and forceful.

Mason looked up at the monsters that had stopped circling them. They were now doing what looked like a complicated dance; there arms were high above their heads and they were singing and bowing to something. Mason saw that they didn't even notice him or Rubi. He followed their line of vision and saw the wall behind them him was really a fountain and emerging from it was a skeleton. Mason's mouth gaped open at the proud standing skeleton and the only thing that processed in his mind was,

"Oh shit!"

* * *

please review i appreciate your opinions 


	3. fear and welcome

Chapter 3

Only because my children love their adventure

**DISCLAIMER:** Only Rubi and Mason are my own and were born from my demented mind -

* * *

"Rubi, _Rubi_", Mason was shaking her hard enough to wake anyone.

"Mason?" she whispered. She looked around to see where she was and she saw the monsters. Her fearful scream lasted only a fraction of a second because Mason put his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear,

"Shhhh, look up."

His hand slid off her mouth as she looked up; she saw a proud looking skeleton gaze upon the monsters that were praising him. As she heard the last cheer of the song and the thunderous applause die down she saw the monsters finally gaze upon her and her brother. Mason's arm was still tight around her middle and she gripped it tightly; she maneuvered herself enough to where her petite body looked protective in front of her "little" brothers' body.

Silence echoed through the crowd, the skeleton previously oblivious to what was happening looked down to see a strange boy and girl sitting on the concrete looking lost and scared.

"Why hello," he said in the kindest voice possible, he stepped down from the top of the fountain and stood right in front of the siblings, "What are your names?"

Mason looked down at Rubi who looked up to him. Their eyes met and came to a silent agreement. Rubi slowly rose up, helped her brother up and turned to face the skeleton and looked up meeting his gaze (mind you she is only like 5'5" and Jack is like 6' something) and saying stronger than she felt,

"My name is Rubi and this is my brother Mason," he lifted a hand in acknowledgement, "We came here by accident and ended up in your…um town. Could you please tell us where we are exactly."

The skeleton looked at them both and smiled a very creepy, yet welcoming smile and said proudly,

"Why you are in the heart of HALLOWEEN TOWN, THE SCARIEST PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE!" he bellowed to the citizens who cheered while Rubi and Mason held their ears to not go deaf.

While the skeleton made his exciting introduction somewhere so far and yet so close to Halloween Town, a monstrous creature was laughing and throwing dice that held a snake within.

* * *

it is going to be hard to top this; please be a dear and review for me i will take your comments into deep consideration 


	4. phropecies and secrets

**_i would just like to say to those who read this story:_**

**_thank you very much for reading_**

**_i would just like to ask that you please review my story because i would like to hear from you. oh yes i would also like to say that even if i do not have hundreds of reviews it doesnt matter to me. i like to write so thats why i do it i am not like other authors who refuse to write because they dont have all that and what not. ok now i am rambling sorry back to the story._**

**_-cookielover92 _**

* * *

The siblings stood listening to the cheers hand in hand. The creatures stopped their applause and were mesmerized by their strange appearances. The skeleton extended his hand to the siblings, while behind him a rag doll and a child that looked like a rag doll with a skeleton head came. The rag doll put her hand on his shoulder and the child put his arms around the skeletons leg.

"I am the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, and this," he said, presenting the rag doll and little boy, "is my wife Sally and our son Derrick."

"Hello," Rubi greeted, shaking all hands, even the little boy.

"Hey", was all Mason would respond with, he didn't do well with new people.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sally asked.

"No," replied Rubi, "we kinda dropped by unexpectedly" Rubi said, letting out a chuckle that was joined by Masons slight chuckle too. Jack, Sally, Derrick, and the citizens whom were still watching knew that they missed an inside joke and just stared. After a bit of awkward laughing followed by an awkward silence, Sally said,

"Hey Jack, don't we have an extra room open at home?

Jack thought a minute looking to the siblings and down to his wife,

"Yes we do actually. Come Rubi and Mason we have a place for you to stay."

Rubi looked to her brother and again they looked to have a silent conversation and then she looked back to the family and said,

"If it isn't too much trouble," he eyes shifted to her brother and he soon looked indifferent, "we would love too," she said showing a great smile in thanks.

"Great it is settled then. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!"

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GREAT KING, QUEEN, AND PRINCE OF DARKNESS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU TOO GUESTS OF HALLOWEENTOWN!!!**"

"Happy Halloween!" they replied, awkwardly.

The citizens didn't notice because they tuned to see the awards ceremony that began after the farewell. Rubi and Mason followed after the family hand in hand. They walked deeper into the city admiring the beauty of it all. They were both in such awe that they didn't notice Jack and Sally muttering to each other.

"Jack," Sally whispered, "these kids need our help. Can you not see that they are _their _children?"

"Sally that is exactly why I don't want them in our home. If your vision does come true then in the wrong hands or in the hands of their parents they can destroy us. We need to send them back to wherever they came from!" he said in a yell whisper.

"Jack you know what will happen if they go back. Why else would they have come here? And- wait where is Derrick?" they both stopped; they turned to ask Rubi and Mason if they had seen him.

While Rubi and Mason looked in awe she felt a slight tugging at the end of her skirt. She looked down to see Derrick looking up at her with sleepy eyes, she kneeled down to meet his eye level and asked,

"Are you sleepy?" Mason rolled his eyes and Rubi shot him a death glare.

Derrick nodded.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Derrick nodded again and raised his arms to wrap them around her neck. Rubi lifted him around his middle and she put one arm under his little tush and the other rubbing up and down his back. Mason (after looking to make sure he was forgiven; which he was) put his arm in the middle of his sisters back leading her and making sure that she wouldn't trip over anything. They both felt the stares of the Pumpkin King and Queen and looked up to smile shyly and Mason included a little wave. Derrick had fallen asleep right away in Rubi's arms and Jack and Sally smiled back and waved.

Sally wrapped her arms around Jacks arm and led him to turn and walk on to their home.

"See," she said, matter-of-factly, "they are good kids. We just have to take it in ourselves to warn and train them about their prophecy and how to use their powers, which im pretty sure they know about," Sally concluded.

Jack thought for a minute on what she had said. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. He watched her for a minute then said quietly,

"Fine we can take them under our wing. They are pretty good kids. What of their attire, she is now a vampire and he is the undead, how do we explain that?"

"Don't worry we have all day tomorrow to explain," Sally said, keeping her eyes closed, ending the conversation for now.

* * *

**_ok well review and i will appreiciate it... i will try to finish chapter 5 tonight and update tomorrow...i think i am doing pretty well with the updates because i started this on monday and now it is saturday and i have four chapters haha well ttyl_**


	5. please read

_**Hey my faithful readers:**_

_**Rubi and Mason are a little sick so they are getting better under my intense care they should be back by the end of the year(hahaha get it?!?!?!) anyways I just wanted to say thanks and hope that you keep on being as patient as you are and don't worry there are more surprises headed your way…we get to find out (in the next three chapters) the powers of the kids and of some other people. So stick around and again thatnks for being patient**_

_**so i love you all for waiting and not slamming me with pms and such...review if you wish but it is not mandatory.**_

_**much love,**_

_**cookielover92**_


	6. communication

**_sorry it took so long, i have decided that i am now going to just type my stories cuz i have a notebook full of chapters for this story and well i am just too lazy to put them up- there i said it i am lazy!- anyway they have gotten better this chapter is there comeback. thank you for being so patient i appreciate it _**

**_without further ado here is your story:_**

* * *

When the five people got to the gates Rubi and Mason gazed up the very high steps. Rubi gulped whilst all Mason did was gape up the very high steps. Jack and Sally were already headed up when they turned,

"Aren't you coming?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry you'll be up there in no time," Sally said.

Rubi and Mason gulped and took a deep breath and started to climb up. Throughout the entire journey all the siblings thought about was getting to the top of the staircase. Jack and Sally got up in no time. Jack opened the door and motioned for Sally to go in; he turned to look and see the progress that his guests were making and his face fell.

"Sally," he called, "come out here now please."

"What is it Jack?" she asked.

"Look," he said, pointing toward the guest.

Sally's face fell too when she saw them. Mason, Rubi, and Derrick then came to the top and looked accomplished; Derrick of course was still sleeping.

"We did it!" Rubi said, excitedly. "You know I don't feel all that tired from the climb," Rubi said, handing Derrick to Sally, who took him quicker than she meant too; thus leaving Rubi shocked and a little upset. Mason, who was totally oblivious to what had just happened, yawned much louder than necessary, said,

"Boy I'm tired."

'Your so rude,' Rubi thought.

"Well you know what you can just shut up," Mason snapped back, low enough, Jack wasn't sure he heard.

"Did you-never mind," Jack said, "come I'll lead you to your room."

Mason and Rubi bade Sally goodnight, while she took Derrick to his room she also bade them goodnight. The siblings followed Jack and he opened the door to a grand guest room. In the room there was a window directly across from the door and on the wall to the left there were two beds separated by a tiny table with a face clock on it that read- 11:35 pm. On the other side of the room was a fireplace that contained a roaring fire making the room feel warm and toasty.

"It isn't much but here you go. You each get your own bed and the window provides a very nice view of the city," Jack said, with a grin.

"Mr. Skellington," Mason began, "you have no idea how thankful we are. All I can say right now is thank you and we will repay you in some way."

"Call me Jack," began the skeleton, "Sally and I are happy to help you. All I ask is that you stay a while, and don't worry we don't need you to repay us. We just need to talk in the morning before we can do anything else."

"What do we need to talk about? Is it bad?" Rubi asked.

"Don't worry we will get into that detail later, for now goodnight," Jack finished.

"Good night," the siblings together.

Jack left the room to leave them to talk. Rubi walked over to see if it had lock or not; it didn't.

'Well at least they won't be able to hear us,' she thought.

'I think they know,' Mason thought in response, standing at the fireplace gazing into it.

'If they do, they do. I over-heard Jack mention our names and the destruction of something-or place,' she thought as she walked plat her brother towards the window to open the curtains. Through the open windows she looked past the beautiful scenery up to the full moon. She gazed at it, waiting for her brother to respond.

'Rubi,' he thought, 'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.'

'Me too, Mase, me too.'

She took off her jacket because of the warmth that was overwhelming the room. She reached up to her mouth to take off the fangs that should have fallen off already. She tried to move one but it was stuck, she tried the other but it was also stuck. She pulled harder and ended up hurting herself.

'Mason,' she thought really loudly.

'What,' he replied sleepily.

'The fangs won't come out.'

'Worry about it tomorrow, now come sleep.'

She turned to see her brother, who had already taken off his jacket, lie in the bed with covers up to his mid-chest area. His head was on his hand, which was being propped up on his elbow, one eye was closed. He smiled an adorable, smirky smile and patted the side next to him while pulling away the covers exposing her spot on the comfortable looking bed. She smiled at the inviting spot and took off the pumps and placed them by her jacket; she quickly ran her fingers through her hair getting rid of the slight tangles. She then placed herself to her intended spot; Mason pulled the covers up to her ear, he noticed that she was a bit colder than normal but he paid it no mind. Being how they were (protective of each other) they got closer, her arms wrapped around his middle, and his around her waist.

'Goodnight Mase, I love you.'

'Goodnight Rub, love you too'

Mason kissed her forehead and heard her soft breaths going in and out. He smiled and quickly fell asleep too.

* * *

_**thanks again, please review **_

_**much love,**_

_**cookielover92**_


	7. nightmares

_**ok here is the next chapter. yea nothing much to say but that i have the pic of rubi and mason- the thing is it is hand-drawn so yea... umm ok you know the drill so hope to get reviews from you**_ **_soon_**

* * *

Mason was walking alone on a strange hill. He got to the top of it and saw that at the bottom there was a cemetery. He heard a branch break and turned quickly to see Rubi standing, her eyes closed.

"Fuck Rubi you scared the shit out of me," he said angrily. Rubi just stood still, "I don't trust this place, c'mon lets go."

He went to get her hand and lead her away but when he touched her he felt a burning sensation that hurt him.

"What the hell is your problem Rubi? We need to leave **NOW**!"

"Oh really brother," she said in a dark voice.

"Rubi what the fuck is with you?" he stopped and looked at his sister wide-eyed.

She was just standing there, "do you want to see my eyes, Mason? Well do you!" she demanded.

Mason couldn't say anything; all he could do was watch as she came closer to him. She put her hands around his face and forcefully pulled him down to meet her eyelevel.

"You wanna see my eyes Mason?" she whispered, grinning an evil smile.

"Rubi you're scaring me," he knew he sounded like a child but his fear was genuine.

Rubi opened her eyes quickly and her beautiful silver eyes were gone, all that remained were empty sockets. She laughed a menacing, comical laugh and Mason screamed in terror.

* * *

Mason opened his eyes; he was still in the room, Rubi still in his arms. The face clock read 4:39 am. His breathing was rapid and shocked; he needed space to relax himself. He carefully pulled his arms from around his sister and got off the bed to go open the window letting some of the cool night air calm him down.

As he sat on the ledge he looked to his sister, she was tossing and turning.

'She must be having a nightmare too,' he thought.

"Mason," he heard softly, he thought she had woken up. So he walked to the bed but when he got there she was still asleep. She was muttering things like "No" and "Let me go". She was starting to moan; finally she sat up on the bed and yelled,

"HELP ME MASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as she called his name, it turned into a bloodcurdling scream. She fell back on to the pillow; she was starting to cry. Mason (after sitting shocked) shook her softly at first; she then started whimpering softly at first then it crescendo. He shook her more aggressively, she then opened her eyes. He sighed in relief when he saw that her eyes were still there normal silver but was heart-broken when he saw they were tear-filled.

"Oh Mason," she said, pulling herself up and wrapping her arms around his neck; she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed shakily.

'I was so scared,' she thought.

'I was too,' he finished.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, he rubbed her back and whispered "Shhh" into her ear. The pumpkin king and queen came in after hearing sobs, seeing the scene before them they knew the conversation could be delayed no longer.

* * *

**_next chapter will be like two in one cuz the second one would take like the quarter of a page or whatever so yea... maybe ill put it up tonight havent decided oh well_**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_much love-_**

**_cookielover92_**


	8. the truth

**_ok second chapter today YAY!! well i hope that the last chapter wasn't too melodramatic. haha oh well enjoy this one_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ all i own are my Rubi and Mason (i believe) Tim Burton owns the rest oh i also (in a way) own Derrick_**

* * *

The big face clock in the sitting room rang 5:00am; five screams were heard as four people were gathered to talk. Mason sat on the couch to the left as Jack sat on the one to the right. A small coffee table separated the men. Jack was looking into the kitchen watching his wife make the tea, while Mason was watching his sister who stood by the window watching the sunrise. Jack was looking one way, while Mason looked another. Sally focused on one thing, Rubi on another. All thinking the same thing, what in the world was going on? Sally came in with the tea and Mason stood to lead his sister away from the window to sit on the couch right beside him. She let herself be led and sat without uttering a word. As all were seated and given their tea, Jack took a deep breath and began,

"Ok I think we should start with what you know and then we can build from that," Rubi didn't say or acknowledge in any way what Jack had said anything, but Mason nodded in understanding and Jack continued, "first we can discuss your parents and special abilities, which I am sure some you have uncovered and are using. We also have to discuss your umm…" he stumbled a bit over his words, he didn't want to upset the kids more than they already were, "we will talk about your nightmares if you don't mind. They may help us prepare for the worst."

Mason nodded his head, he was ready to make a difference, and he was hoping to be the hero that he had read about in all those books Rubi got for him. Rubi was a different story. She hadn't said a word since she calmed down, Mason saw into her mind and knew that whatever she was blocking was big and that she didn't want to go into much more of it. Mason had told Jack this information before and Jack promised Rubi that he wouldn't let the remembrance of the dream hurt her. Jack sat in his seat staring intently at Rubi. She felt his stare; finally reluctantly she exhaled, sucked in more breath, held it for a bit, and exhaled nodding her head. Mason reached over grabbed her hand and squeezed it, he whispered,

"I love you," she nodded in response.

"Great," Sally said, "Now what do you think happened to your parents?"

"Easy," Rubi said, somewhat angrily "they went into their lab and blew themselves up, leaving us to be put in the hands of the corrupt government, to be separated and never see each other again," her words were cold and detached. Mason put his arm around her and she turned away. Jack put his head down and said,

"That isn't entirely true."

Mason's head turned to the Pumpkin king so fast it was sure enough that his neck cracked, "What do you mean that it isn't true?"

"Your parents were- I should say are- alchemists and are still alive to this day," Jack said. Mason and Rubi looked to the Pumpkin King with mouths wide open.

* * *

**_so there parents are alive hahaha well lets see where the story goes from here i have to say interesting twist if i do say so myself; haha well im rambling again im sure you are tired of reading this and since you are still going i will help you by ending this right now _**

**_much love-_**

**_cookielover92 _**


	9. new possibilites

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Good luck in 2008 to all of you ... unfortunatly that means school will be staring again oh well all good things must end hahaha... ok here is your newest chapter we last left off with Jack telling the kids of their parents i hope that you enjoy their reactions if not you can complain will i change it probably not but that would show me that you actually author's notes...i know i do i like the extra stuff they put in...plus it makes the chapter look longer hahaha... ok i am officially enjoying this WAY more than i should... hahaha ok read and i may join you at the bottom._**

**DISCLAIMER:_ only own RUBI and MASON and DERRICK everything and i mean everything else is not mine!_**

* * *

Mason and Rubi looked at the skeleton like he was crazy.

"That's not possible," Rubi said, shaking her head; Mason just sat with his mouth gaping wide-open as if he were a stone statue, "the forensics unit found bones from my parents bodies, it is impossible that they can still be alive."

Mason, in this time, got up, stepped out the door, basically flew down the stairs, and then yelled. A sickening snap was heard. Rubi shot up, out of her seat and ran to open the door, Jack and Sally followed right behind. The three stood at the door only to open it, to see Mason right outside of it, his head was lowered when he mumbled,

"Sorry about your tree."

Rubi, Jack, and Sally looked down to the bottom of the stairs, and saw the huge tree broken in half.

"Treeicide," Rubi whispered lifting the mood a bit. Mason came back in and everyone sat in their seats and got ready to continue to talk.

"Jack, could you please explain what exactly happened to our parents?" rubi asked.Jack nodded and went on.

"So as you both know your parents caused a massive explosion and disappeared," Rubi and Mason nodded, the skeleton continued, "well what they really created was a new opening, that closed as soon as they passed through, similar to the one you two came in through. See in your world they had gotten into a lot of trouble and looked to find solace here, since you two were only needed for their experiments they didn't care what happened to you unfortunately. So they contacted me and they were supposed to meet the mayor and me so that they could start anew. Had I known where they had left you I would have gone to find you myself. Like I said before they came to the outskirts of the town, but they never made it here. Instead they met a different creature, which I do not know, but that creature led them down a different path. Last weekend we had a group of traveling alchemists come into the town, when I found that your parents were two of them, I called out to them. I asked why they never came, but there was something wrong with them. Their eyes were glazed and they looked like all the lights were on upstairs but no one was home. As I questioned them all they said to me was:

'We are here to destroy those of wrong,' she said.

'Soon now, it wont be long,' he said.

'These two will bring demise to you,' she said.

'Listen to this warning true,' he finished.

They both went away as soon as they said what they had to say. Sally had a similar vision two days ago, and then you two came. Now we have to make some hard decisions or we will suffer again."

"Again?" Rubi asked, "What happened the first time?"

"It was two times before, the first I almost lost Sally and Sandy Claws, the second time all of Halloweentown," Jack said with darkness in his eye and a slight hint of pain.

"Who was it?" Mason asked.

"His name was- I should say is- Oogie Boogie, and we are afraid he may try to manipulate you the way he did your parents," Sally finished, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

Mason broke the silence by asking, "you said that we have powers, what are they how have we been using them?"

Jack smiled, "tell me the ones you both have been using first then we can practice to see if there are more."

"Well we can read each others minds, and I know that we can levitate," Rubi began, "but that only resulted from the experiments that our parents put us through."

"True," Jack said, "now another power results in you attire. Rubi do you know about vampires?"

"Yeah everyone does, they are beautiful creatures that cannot be seduced because they do all of the seducing and there powers and extra abilities are currently questioned thanks to a book written a few years ago by a Ms. Stephanie Meyer [**A/N**: sorry couldn't resist mate ;). Why do you ask?" She replied, suddenly understanding flickered on her face.

"Mason," Jack began turning to the boy, "what do you know about the living dead?"

"Only that they could do whatever the hell they want," he jumped up, throwing his fist into the air, "Sweet Rub is a Vamp and I'm a Zombie!" he put his hand in the air looking for some love, finally Rubi high-fived him and he lifted her and spun nearly knocking everything down.

* * *

**_ok i lied again i own the phrase "treeicide" hahaha the quotes and Ms. Meyer name no... and i think it is true that vampiric abilities are now questioned thanks to those books hahahaha i am rambling yet again_**

**_oh yes thank you to:_**

**Ezeroth Fitz**

**itsmariscul ;**

**bradleyy92 ;**

**Sarchale**

**_and especially_**

**BREE123 **

**_for all your great reviews and your support you all get COOKIES hahaha well thanks again my children and i greatly appreciate the support this chapter was dedicated to all of you!!!!_**

**_much love,_**

**_cookielover92_**


	10. and thenthey returned

**_ok sorry it took a while haha well here it is... rubi and mason had fun in the last chapt and now we are getting to a fun chapter... i felt like the story was going slow so ummm i have an interesting surprise in this one for all of you wonderful readers hahahaha... oh by the way no i havnt forgotten Zero it is just that he will be coming in the next few chapters and such and there may be even more twists and turns there..._**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I, Kim, own only Rubi, Mason, and Derrick and the plot._**

**_Oh by the way this chapter is dedicated to my _mom_ who has done more for me than anyone in the whole damn world and who wasnt mad when i told her Rubi and Mason were my children hahaha jkjk :D_**

* * *

"Mason!" Rubi chided, "put me down it's not nice to destroy private property!" she said while holding back a laugh at her brothers playfulness. 

Jack and Sally smiled while the children calmed down. When Mason was finished with his episode the kids sat and were eagerly waiting to finish what they had started.

"Drink some of the tea, guys," Sally said, as soon as they were calm enough.

Rubi and Mason took a drink and almost spit out what was in their mouths.

"Oh my Carlisle," Mason said, "this tastes like-"

"BLOOD!!" Rubi said as chugged the cup and happily smacked her lips when she was done. Mason looked at her as if she was from a distant planet. "What?" she asked, "Vampires need to be nourished too."

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Mason began, "mine tastes like dirt and frankly I like it. Am I crazy?"

Sally giggled a bit, "No you are not, but since you cannot really eat anything I was winging it. Rubi how do you feel now?"

Rubi looked up and smiled, her fangs were dripping with a different liquid coming down the fang slowly and menacingly. "I give Ms. Meyer props she got the venom right, and yea I feel alright, I guess."

Jack looked at her and said, "Do you need to hunt or something?"

"No, why?" She turned her head quickly to something that no one else could hear, she started to growl.

"What is it?" Jack and Mason asked at the same time, Jack reached for the defense weapon that Dr. Finklestien gave him the last time he went away [**A/N**: _I forgot what it is called and the website that I usually get my tnbc info won't come up on my computer I don't even know why!_

"Get Derrick, QUICK!" she screamed. Sally ran out of the room just when there was a big explosion from the kitchen. Rubi, Mason, and Jack ducked and put their arms up to block the debris from falling into their eyes. When they regained their stance there was an eerie silence. Sally came in with Derrick who was shaken awake by the loud noises.

"Sally," Jack said, "You and Rubi go and warn the mayor tell him to get everyone to go on lockdown, tell him that I will meet all of you in the secret place. Go both of you now."

Sally nodded and Rubi stayed where she was, "If Mason stays I stay too." Jack looked at her then nodded his head; there was no time to argue. Mason looked at Rubi and thought,

'Rub why aren't you listening, go I don't want you to get hurt!'

'Mas we are in this together besides it'll be fun kickin some-'

She heard another noise, Mason looked in the direction, and she knew that he didn't hear what she did. She let out a ferocious roar and the men knew to be ready to face whatever was coming.

Out of the dust, two people emerged, Rubi and Mason saw them and kept their stances, how they did it no one really knew. The people came closer and looked around the area. Finally both their eyes rested on the kids.

"Rubi? Mason?" the woman called, she walked closer to the girl. Rubi stepped back to her brother. Mason grabbed his sister's arm and put her behind him. The man went up to the boy and said,

"My son, look how you have grown!" he put his arm up to grab Masons face but Mason pushed his hands away and backed away from the man and woman. Rubi, who was still behind him, followed his lead.

The woman looked to her husband, "Why are our children going away from us, its like they don't even know us anymore," she put her face in her head and began to sob.

Rubi looked as if she wanted to go comfort the woman but Mason had his hand on her shoulder. The man took the woman in his arms. She sobbed on her shoulder a bit then she suddenly stopped. The man whispered something into her ear, she looked up and nodded. She lifted her hands, she put them close enough to look like she was summoning something, her eyes were closed and she was muttering something under her breath. Her eyes opened and her hands were glowing, she pushed her hands out in the direction of the skeleton. A beam of light shot through her hands and hit the skeleton square in the chest, he flew back and landed against the opposite wall, Rubi screamed when he fell and didn't open his eyes.

"You bitch!" Mason yelled, he flew at the woman, but the man stood in his way and punched him making him fly back and colliding with Rubi, they both fell and got up quickly. The siblings went back into their fighting stances quickly. They waited for the couple to come at them again.

"Rub, Mase, please let's stop this," the man pleaded, "we just want to bring this broken family back together."

"Bull-crap!" Mason yelled at him, "You fuckers left us to rot and that's how you want to come back. You are a real piece of work dad, no I can't even call you that anymore," he said that in a tone so deadly and acidic that it left a burning sensation in his throat.

"That's right," Rubi said, standing behind her brother, "how could you possibly think that we could ever forgive you for the crap you put us through?"

"Master said you both would be like this," the woman said, "if you won't come with us with no problem, then we will have to take you by force," She and the man jumped at the kids and the kids looked to their parents eyes wide open.

* * *

**_sorry for the cliffy that was all that i could get typed up and im afraid i am hitting a block...please help :'C_**


	11. the fight of a lifetime

**_ok everyone i am SOO sorry that it took long for this chapter to come out the thing is that i lost my internet and went through a major writer's block and i had finals...UGH! well now i have this chapter. so yea... the parents how many expected that?? seriously i wanna know... ok enjoy this chapter..._**

**DISCLAIMER:** **_ya know who i own and who i don't _**

* * *

Mason flew back as the man hit him, Rubi bared her fangs and collided with the woman in mid-air. Mason and the man were fighting skin on skin, Rubi and the woman skill on skill.

Rubi and the woman looked like they were flying around the room attacking each other. Rubi's hands were flying fast ripping off pieces of the woman's skin, the woman was summoning flying orbs of power that would miss Rubi by millimeters. Mason fought the man with all the strength he could. Punches were thrown and he flew back a few times as did the man, Mason cocked his hand back and was about to punch him square in the face when a sudden scream distracted both the men. Rubi had the woman trapped in her arms and her head was bent down. The woman's screams were terrible, her face was becoming paler and her arms were losing momentum. Her arms slowly stopped and her eyes suddenly rolled up and closed. The woman, Rubi and Masons' mother was dead.

Rubi raised her head; blood stained her lips. She raised her hand and wiped her mouth clean of it. The man came out of his shock and charged at his daughter. He pinned her down to the ground and was striking her, she began to scream and tried clawing at his face. He maneuvered his knees to be on her elbows and continued hitting her. Mason came from behind the man, put his hands on his father's head and twisted it quickly to the side, and snapped his neck. The man fell forward; Mason had killed his father.

Mason pulled the man up and tossed aside; he looked down to see Rubi gasping, her chest was heaving rapidly. He lowered his arm and she grabbed it, he pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sobbing she was just holding him close; he put his arms around her waist and was kissing the top of her head. She breathed deeply taking in his scent, wondering what she would have ever done without him. She remembered when she almost lost him:

Flashback

Rubi and Mason were five years old, their dad had just built a new pool that was shallow on one end and only five feet deep on the other. He had just finished teaching them how to swim safely on the "deep" end, Rubi had a natural act of swimming, but Mason had a little difficulty.

"Wubi, I'm scarwed of the water, I don't wanna go in."

"But Mason, I wanna swim, I pwomise that we will be ok, we could stay on the not deep side if you want."

"Ok but only if you stay with me."

"I pwomise," Rubi said with a big smile.

So Rubi and Mason were playing in the side of the pool that was only two feet deep. Rubi longed to go to the other side of the pool, so she started to swim away. Mason looked at his sister wide-eyed and tear-filled.

"Wubi you pwomised!" he shouted to her.

"Mason it's not scawy twy it!"

Mason looked around and began kicking towards his sister; she was splashing and playing in the middle of the pool. Mason was doing quite fine until a bit of water went up his nose that was when he started to freak out. Soon he was kicking and moving his arms at the wrong times, when he started to sink a bit he completely lost it.

"Wubi help!" his throat began to fill with water, Rubi was kicking towards her brother.

"Mason, Mason," she yelled, when she got close enough, there was nothing much that she could do because he was beginning to drag her down with him. She began screaming and suddenly felt like she was being pulled away from the water. She was suddenly on the cement surrounding the pool, she screamed when she saw Mason go under, her father went quickly after his son and tried to save him. She waited a few seconds that felt like a lifetime. Her surroundings were eerily quiet; suddenly she saw her dad and Mason's limp form emerge from the water. When they both got on to the cement her father began to try and revive his son. He stopped a minute later and looked at Rubi with sad eyes. She ran to Mason and saw that he was still, she fell and held him close to her and started crying.

"I'm so sowy Mason," she cried. "Pwease wake up, pwease."

She felt a cold hand touch her face and saw Mason smile at her,

"I'm ok, Wubi, I pwomise"

End Flashback

Mason stood still and held his sister, and she smiled in his shirt.

* * *

**_Jack and Zero and all them will come next chapter _**


	12. authors note II

**_Sorry once again_**

**_Hey guys I know it has been a while but just know that the next chapter is coming up and honestly I know now how it will all go down. I promise that it will be a good chapter. So have faith._**

**_--CookieLover92_**


	13. speaking the truth

**_ok so yea i hope you forgive me for be so tardy on my updates but since today i will be writing an essay and staying on the computer then i figured that it would be alot easier to update this story... i am guessing that it will be about five to six more chapters- not counting the epilouge- and then there may be a one shot if i even consider a sequal. so yes rubi and mason will soon be reaching great heights then their relationship will be tested then they will- oops im giving too much away_**

**_heehee anyways here is your new chapter :_**

* * *

From behind the siblings there was a grunt and a soft barking noise. They turned to see a little ghost dog standing next to the skeleton whose jaw looked like it was going to fall off any minute now. He regained his original stance and looked at the siblings.

"We really need to go into training if you are going to fight any other goons that are being sent here. That was amazing and all but very dangerous you could have killed yourselves!"

The twins gave a sheepish smirk and followed after the skeleton, they were headed to meet the citizens and make sure that no one was harmed during this attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a far away distance a creature banged his fists in anger nearly breaking the table top.

"I knew those damned idiots would die but I didn't think it would be this soon!"

Three children sat cowering in the corner at his anger. They looked at each other and tried to speak through the masks they were wearing. The large creature turned to them and spat at their faces,

"I cannot hear a damned word that you are saying you moron," he snarled.

The one wearing a devil mask, lifted it to say, "Look mister, we told you where they were now you have to keep your side of the bargin," he tried to sound strong for the other two and almost succeeded until the creature struck him across the face sending him flying. He hit the pavement and didn't get up right away.

The crature turned away,

"Go on then," he said, "Leave, and don't think that I will be checking on you or anything, you won't be worth my time."

The kids didn't know what to do, so they bolted out of the treehouse into the town that was near by. Soon they stopped to catch their breath, and listened for anything that may lead them to want to leave sooner. When they felt it was safe enough Lock turned to Shock and Barrel and asked,

"Hey what do you think he meant that he wouldn't be checking on us?"

"I don't know," Shock said, turning to Barrel.

"Maybe we should tell Jack," Barrel concluded.

"You're right it will help make up for the Sandy Claws thing," Lock agreed.

"Nice Barrel!" Shock said.

Thus the children ran to the secret hide out of the citizens of Halloweentown to warn Jack and the others of the mysterious creatures' evil plans.

* * *

Back at Halloweentown everyone was in hiding with Sally in charge. She held Derrick in her hands, the poor baby was so scared. He clung on to his mother tightly. She told him that if he kept very still and quiet that he would get a special treat at the end. So doing as he was told he tried to think of all the other things that made him smile. His mommy and daddy were first on his list, his doggy Zero, the new people to who were staying at his home, his friends and neighbors were also on his list. Just as he was about to think of the other thing when the door suddenly burst open, he gasped then quickly covered his mouth to not risk getting caught. Not a second later his father and the twins came in breathless and tired. The little boy got down from his mothers arms and ran to his father and wrapped his arms around his dads leg. Jack went down and embraced his child and walked to his wife, he whispered something in her ear when she pressed herself to him. She nodded and walked towards the kids and asked them to follow her into another room as Jack turned to citizens of Halloweentown to ask them what they wanted to do with their strange visitors. Jack was about to start when Lock, Shock and Barrel burst through the door and said,

"BOOGIE'S BACK!!!!!!"

* * *

**_omc i put a cliffy read and review and i will ghive you more _**

**_much love,_**

**_CookieLover92_**


	14. finding time

**_Okie dokie then... here is the new chapter_**

**_if you have any questions what so ever than please ask i will be glad to answer thank you for reading the story that i have been working on. i will tell you why i haven't been here in so long if you ask because this authors note is quite long now haha _**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer: _i do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas but i do own Rubi, Mason, and Derrick _**

* * *

The citizens looked like they were slapped across the faces, they simultaneously turned to face their leader. Jack didn't even want to think of the consequences. 

"What proof do you have?" one of the citizens asked.

"You three have deceived us before!" another citizen said, many shouts were heard in agreement. Just then the room felt as if it was getting smaller, the citizens were all crowding around Lock, Shock, and Barrel, all threatening to tear them limb from limb as a result of the fear that they felt suddenly. Jack stepped in to protect the children and the fighting got louder.

Meanwhile

Somewhere deep down into the building, Rubi and Mason were feeling uncomfortable following Sally. It was not her presence that made them weary but rather where they were going. Mason recalled the stairs but from where he wasn't sure. He looked to Rubi who seemed to know where they were going; in fact she looked as if she was relieved that they were going. Mason asked her what was happening (in their heads of course) and soon he knew exactly what was going to happen; it made him want to vomit. Sally suddenly stopped and opened a large door that blended very well with the rest of the wall.

"Go on guys. Be careful and good luck, we will see you soon," she smiled and gave each of the children a hug. Rubi and Mason felt actual love in these hugs as opposed to the ones that their parents gave them, seemingly forcefully.

Rubi nodded and walked in, she stood by the door and looked back at Mason who was rooted on his spot. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure of he wanted to. Her eyes showed promise that he would be all right; his eyes showed that he didn't want to give up what he would have to. She extended her hand to him, and he finally took it. The second their hands touched he saw a flash of her face frozen in pain and he pulled his hand away. In seconds that felt like an hour Rubi had seen what he saw and knew what would happen, but Mason composed his face to seem like he saw nothing. When he was well and ready he forcefully took her hand and, with her help, closed the door with a loud hiss.

Meanwhile

Up above Sally entered in the middle of Jack's heated argument with the citizens. She saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel standing by Derrick, whose little hands were moving very quickly as he used his power to calm them down. Eventually the three seemed to be in a deep sleep and Derrick looked up to see his mother smiling at him, he turned and saw his dad yelling towards the Mayor,

"It WILL happen," he said, "Why do you think those kids came, and I guarantee it was NOT a coincidence only!" As he said this everyone gradually hushed and the mayor said quietly,

"What are we going to do then, Jack?"

"We will build up our defenses again and we will wait for that thing to make his first move. First we need Rubi and Mason to lay low for a bit and we-," he was about to finish when Sally interrupted and said,

"Jack, they have been taken care of."

"Good," he said, more to Sally then the people, "We have 15 years then."

Sally nodded and Jack turned to Derrick. He lifted his son and walked out of the building, leaving Sally to deal with the others and to give instructions. As Jack carried Derrick he told him lots of things.

"Son, do you know what will happen if you do not do as I say for some time now."

The little boy shook his head no; Jack exhaled and put his son down on the cold ground of the hill. He kneeled to meet the child's eye level.

"Son, you need to listen to every word and every direction that I give you. If you don't then you will die, do you understand?"

The little boy looked up as his eyes became glossy, he sniffed and nodded ducking his head so his father would not see the moisture that threatened to escape.

"Good son," Jack kissed his son and led him deeper into the woods.

Later that day

The creature looked up to see his spy enter. The spy went to the edge of the chair, kneeled, bowed her head, and said,

"They have agreed to 15 years time, the room in which the kids are is sealed and protected, I… could not…" she said with fear shaking her voice, "I mean was unable to get a shift, for the people remain the same for the entire time the kids are there."

The creature stood and the spy cringed in expectancy of a blow to the face or chest but it never came, instead she looked up and saw that the creature stood in front of the tree house window looking out to the town. The creature, still looking out replied a simple statement,

"So, it begins." 

* * *

**_please review _**


	15. 13 years

**_i put this i as a sort of sneak peek to the next chapter_**

* * *

13 Years Later

An 18-year-old boy was running through the streets of what was once beautiful Halloween Town. He passed the once proud standing homes, which were now caved in and gloomier than ever. Trees were burned to a crisp and chopped down. The fountain was dried out and broken in half. The boy was tall like his father and looked much like him, except he had his mother's hair and kind and shy personality. In his hand he carried the evidence that he was sent to retrieve. With the evidence came great responsibility, and in the back of his mind he knew that he had to make great and perhaps terrible decisions. Little did he know that sooner he was to make the choice rather than later, little did he know that he would undoubtedly have to unleash a force more powerful than anything that he would ever know or that he has ever known. 

* * *

**_please review to tell me how it sounds _**


End file.
